1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working table, and more particularly to an adjustable and extendible platform assembly for a working table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical working tables comprise a table provided and supported on top of a foot support or the like for supporting the tool members, and/or the work pieces. Normally, the table includes a solid configuration or area that may not be expanded or extended or adjusted. When the longer or wider work pieces are required to be supported on the table and to be worked or machined by the tool members, the table may not be used for stably supporting the work pieces. Additional support members or devices are further required to be provided and disposed beside the working table for supporting the portions of the work pieces that are extended outward beyond the table. It is inconvenient to prepare and assemble and dispose the additional support members for supporting the work pieces. In addition, it takes a long time to adjust the additional support members to a height equal to that of the table.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional working tables.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an adjustable and extendible platform assembly for attaching to a working table and for being slidable and extendible laterally relative to the working table for supporting the portions of the work pieces that are extended outward beyond the working table.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a platform assembly for attaching to a working table or the like, the platform assembly comprising a base, at least one rail slidably supported on the base, a first limiting means for limiting a movement of the rail relative to the base, a plate slidably supported on the rail, and a second limiting means for limiting a movement of the plate relative to the rail. The plate is slidable and extendible laterally relative to the working table for supporting the portions of the work pieces that are extended outward beyond the working table.
The base includes at least one groove formed therein for slidably receiving the rail. The base includes at least one beam disposed thereon, the groove is formed in the beam for slidably receiving the rail.
The rail includes two ends, the first limiting means includes at least one stop secured on the base, and two end boards secured to the ends of the rail for selectively engaging with the stop.
The second limiting means includes at least one block secured to the plate for selectively engaging with either of the end boards. The block includes a duct formed therein for slidably receiving the rail. The rail is preferably slidably engaged in the duct of the block with a dovetail-and-dovetail slot engagement.
The plate includes two ends each having a panel secured thereto, the panels each includes an opening formed therein for slidably receiving the rail and for guiding the plate to slide along the rail. The rail is slidably engaged in the base with a dovetail-and-dovetail slot engagement.